


Katy and Lammy go on a Fucking Adventure

by PurpleDrank



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Anal, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleDrank/pseuds/PurpleDrank
Summary: Pretty much what the title says (Not really, i don’t really care it sounded cool.)Prepare to knock your socks off with everybody’s favorite 2 dimensional lesbian couple from a game that only a select few still remember from a franchise that Sony has abused worse than Spyro And from the creators of Parappa, a mascot so neglected that was in only 3 games until 2012 when he was weaponized in a shitty smash bros knockoff just so Sony can make a quick buck.... KATY AND LAMMY!!!!!also they have sex





	1. Confessions

It was a soft, gentle night, in little town of PaRappa Town. The gentle breeze swept the streets, creating that pleasant howl that these kind town folks have enjoyed for so many many years. The wind chimes sent their peaceful melodies into the ears of the sleeping residents. When suddenly.....

TING! TING! TING!

That was the sound of a Kickass drummer crashing her cymbals to kickstart a crazy beat. Then.....

WOW CHICKA WOW WOW!!!!!!!

The sound of the very ear grabbing scream of an electric guitar. It screeches like a siren as it wakes up the entire Neighborhood from their peaceful slumber. Then Finally.....

BOOM!!!!!

The violent roar of a bass guitar as it shakes the earth with its beat.  
This uproariously loud rock music can only mean one thing...

“WE ARE MIIIIILKCAAAAAN!!!!!”

It was the sound of the semi popular, yet still in-your-face-motivational band: “Milkcan.”  
Probably the most upbeat rock band you will probably hear in you unbelievably bland lives. The members consisted of:  
Ma-San, who’s the inaudible yet understandable drummer (you have to listen to her for a while to understand her voice), Katy Kat, Who’s the upbeat, confident, lead singer and bass guitarist, and last but not least, Lammy Lamb, the timidly courageous main guitarist of the group. The three of them were all rocking out in the garage of Ma-San’s house (technically she still lived her parents until she has enough to rent an apartment) jamming on until practice was over. When all of everybody’s equipment was packed up, Katy then breathed deeply and somewhat over dramatically exhaled before she spoke.  
“Whoo! That was really good guys,” she said with compassion to her band mates. “(Really, cuz I thought I sounded kinda shitty)” blurted Ma-san.  
“It wasn’t that bad” Lammy stated. Ma-san rolled her eyes.  
“ (Whatever).” 

Suddenly Lammy glanced at her wristwatch and then immediately glanced at it a second time, this time with a face of shock. “Oh fudge! It’s 8:50! I gotta go guys, I gotta call the rent collector, and I left my phone at my apartment.”  
Lammy waved goodbye and started to run back to her apartment.  
Katy turned around to grab her things but noticed Lammy’s guitar case on the floor.  
“Lammy must’ve forgotten it” She thought as she picked it up and started running after her. “LAMMY!” Katy screamed. Noticing this Lammy stopped and turned around. “huh?”  
“You forgot your guita-

CRASH!

Suddenly, Lammy and Katy collided together, knocking Lammy on the ground and Katy on top of her, her hands pushing on her breasts. They both look each other in the eyes with Lammy and Katy both blushing furiously. Not knowing what to do, Katy lightly began to chuckle, soon it evolved in to laughter as she takes her hands off Lammy’s chest. Lammy also joins her in hysterical laughter. Katy hands the guitar back to Lammy. “Sorry about that, I am a klutz after all”  
“Your The klutz!? As if look at me!”  
As soon as the laughter simmered down Lammy ran back to her apartment, while Katy began to reminisce about all the fun times she and Lammy have had with each other. The truth is that Katy always had somewhat of a crush on Lammy. Ever since they met in kindergarten they have always had a strong bond together. When their first year of college started, it was then when Katy wanted to be more than just friends with her best friend in the whole wide world.

Katy wanted to ask her out so badly, but in order to do that she needed advice from someone. But in order to do that she needed to reveal her thoughts to that someone. Katy began to muster all the courage she had and decided to come out. “Hey Ma-San!” Katy yelled.  
“(I’m right here)” Ma-San said suddenly appearing next to Katy.  
“There’s something I wanna talk to you about.” She paused, “It’s about Lammy.” 

“(Go on).” 

“Remember that one party when I told everyone that I was Bi?” Ma-San nods in agreement as Katy looks around for watching Bystanders. “Weeeeeeell I’m starting to crush on Lammy.” Ma-San’s beady little eyes start to fill with tears, trying to make a straight face while dropping on the floor. Then, Ma-San began to explode with laughter.  
“(ABOUT FUCKING TIME YOU CONFESSED THAT!)” She yelled out rolling on the ground like it was the funniest thing she’s ever heard in her life.  
Katy then became salty and began to walk home. “Dammit Ma!”  
“(Katy I’m joking. I don’t care if you like her or not.)” Ma-San began toning the laughs down.  
“(Why not call her and ask if you two can spend tomorrow together, then confess then).” Katy stopped. “That’s an awesome idea!” She exclaimed. 

Meanwhile in her small, cozy apartment,  
Lammy had just finished paying her rent and was about to go to sleep. That was, until Katy started texting her.

Katy: yo Lammy I’m off work this weekend

Me: that’s cool

Katy: I was thinking if u wanted hang out tomorrow maybe we can go see a movie and go to the mall or whatevz u want

Me: really?! Yeah I’ll come 

Katy: Yay X3 pick u up at ten

Me: k

Katy: u wanna spend the night at my place afterwards

Me: Yeah I’d love too :)

Katy: Yay!!!!!!! X3

Back at Katy’s apartment, the blue cat was ecstatic, but at the same time, she was worried. Worried about her reaction when she finds out that her best friend has a crush on her. But alas she will know for sure tomorrow night.

The next morning Katy and Lammy both arrived at the movie theater. And unlike Lammy, Katy had a car and could drive while the former had to walk. When Katy saw Lammy, she noticed something. Lammy was looking down at the ground; she was anxious. But as Katy parked her car and ran up to her, Lammy was now beaming with glee as she saw her best friend.  
“Katy!” “Lammy!”  
They both exclaimed as they embraced in a hug. “I’m so glad you made it.” Katy said while still hugging Lammy. “Yeah, for once I’m not late.” They both started giggling.  
Katy then ceased the hug. “Well the movie starts in a few minutes so lets grab some popcorn and go.” Lammy nodded in agreement and followed her into the theater.

The girls both went to see a remake of the original movie, “Jet Baby” which unfortunately was “a pretty shitty remake that had nothing remotely similar to the original source.” according to Katy.  
Lammy however, was astonished by the graphics and pisspoor acting. Lammy was so interested in the movie, that she was already finished with her popcorn in the first 3 minutes. Katy leaned over and whispered to Lammy. “How much you wanna bet Joe Chin directed this garbage.” Lammy chuckled lightly, but still was focused on the movie. Then eventually, she asked Katy for some of her popcorn. Being the generous person she is, she decided to both share the popcorn.  
But that’s when something odd (and cliche) happened to them. Both girls were reaching into the popcorn at the same time and both held their hands. Of course they both noticed this and quickly apologized to each other. Katy personally however, didn’t want to stop that interaction.  
Once the credits began to roll, Katy noticed something. 

“Directed by Joe Chin”

“I fucking knew it!” Katy yelled accidentally knocking over her drink on to Lammy’s shirt. “Oh my god Lammy I’m so sor-“ that’s when Katy noticed something about her drenched shirt: it exposed her tits. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and due to the transparency of Lammy’s shirt, and the coldness of the theater, Katy started to blush. The look on Lammy’s face only prompted it even more. Lammy was looking shocked and was worrying about being soaked in public. Katy on the other hand saw this as adorable, and while looking at her twinkling eyes, she began to hug her. “Cmon Lammy, I’ve got a towel in my car so you can dry off, and since we’re going to the mall I was thinking we could buy some clothes for each other.”  
Lammy was delighted to her this and went back to Katy’s car. When they got into the car, Lammy took off her shirt and began drying herself off while at the same time facing away from Katy making sure she doesn’t see her breasts and began to wring out her shirt out the car window. Conveniently, Katy being the “perverted skank” she called herself, was still glancing towards Lammy and only saw a glimpse of her boobs. This of course made Katy very horny, and was doing everything in her power to control herself.

The girls proceeded to go to the mall and were checking out the clothes stores they had there.  
They both found clothes that they liked and were planning to go to the the changing rooms, but when they got to the clerk, she informed them that they would have to share one due to amount of space and the booming amount of customers that were there. Despite both girls having barely any reaction, (besides Katy being excited that she has a chance of seeing Lammy naked again) they both went to the dressing room without any hesitation.  
As Katy changed back into her normal outfit after trying out her new one, She stood there and watched as Lammy began to change into a new pair of jeans. However, Lammy was having trouble pulling up her pants. “Ungh, these pants- are too tight.” Katy was mesmerized at the sight of Lammy’s ass jiggling whenever she tried to pull it up. Katy’s mouth began to water as she watched her big, round, soft, and orange ass bounce as she was trying so desperately to make the pants fit. Lammy eventually did get her pants to fit, but only to ask Katy the one thing that could make her more horny than she already was.  
“Hey Katy, do these pants make my butt look big?” The still aroused Katy quickly replied. “Oh no, they’re just skinny jeans.” (which they actually were).  
Lammy then tried to take her pants off with Katy still watching, then suddenly...

BOING

Her jeans fell off, and by complete accident, so did her panties, revealing a completely unprotected ass, exposing her sweet, plump, pussy. This drove Katy wild, causing her to salivate and blush more than she’s ever done in her whole life.  
Lammy quickly changed back into her original clothes and still wearing her now dried t shirt. “Oh my gosh K Katy I’m s so sorry you h had to see t that.” Katy arose.  
“No no no it’s okay you’re fine.” Lammy turned around and smiled. “Well I kinda like these pants so I’m gonna buy them.”  
It was at this moment that Katy got an idea. “Yeah you go do that, I gotta use the bathroom real quick.” As soon as she said that, Katy ran with supersonic speed inside women’s bathroom for her brilliant idea. “Phew thank goodness that this is a bathroom made for one person.” She said to herself as she locked the door. Katy began to initiate her plan by sitting on the toilet with the lid still on. She pulled down her pants and took off her bra from underneath her shirt. She then took her index and her middle finger and began to lather it up in her mouth using spit. Katy was planning to masturbate. 

Still with the image in her mind, Katy began to rub her crotch while at the same time slightly fingering her vagina every now and then with her middle finger. Katy despite thinking about Lammy, was somewhat bored about this session and wanted to be more aroused. Therefore, Katy said “fuck it” and stuck the four of her fingers in her pussy. Katy let out a moan, enjoying this a lot more. “Oh Lammy.” She quietly yelled to herself as she imagined her lamb friend slobbering while attempting to play her vagina like her guitar successfully. Katy wiggled her fingers thrusting them back and forth picturing all the sexy, timid, and slutty positions her would be in if they were going to get it on. Katy was getting close to finishing by then and she wanted to make it feel amazing. If Katy wanted to fuck Lammy, she would have to have a grand finale in order to impress her. Katy took her other hand that was clutching her breast and started sucking her finger, only to then put it inside her own anus, making Katy yelp in arousal. Katy, about to squirt, finished by moving her finger in and out of her ass making her moan very loud, but no one heard her since the walls in the bathroom were somehow (and conveniently) soundproof, causing her to scream with nobody hearing her. Suddenly. “Nnnnnnngh oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK, OH FU- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGH!!!!!!!”  
Just then, an river of cum started flowing down Katy’s crotch and on the floor.  
After relaxing for a few moments, Katy pulled up her pants and cleaned up the white goo dripping from the toilet, washing it off her hands thoroughly. When she exited the bathroom, Lammy was sitting on a nearby bench looking concerned about her best friend.  
“Katy are you okay? You’ve been in there for a long time, not to mention your face is red.”  
“Yeah I’m okay, my stomach was just hurting that’s all.” Katy laughed it off softly, but then realized that if she ever wanted to feel this horny for Lammy again, she would have to ask her out first.

Once they left the mall, it was nighttime when they were about to leave to go to Katy’s apartment. “Today was fun.” Said Lammy as she slouched down in the passenger seat of the car. “Yeah it was”  
Katy replied. Inside however, Katy knew it was about time to confess her feelings towards Lammy. “Hey Lammy?”  
“Yeah” Lammy replied.

“I wanna discuss something with you.”

“What is it Katy? Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Katy began to breathe in heavily. “Remember that party PJ had, you know, the one where I came out and told everyone I was bisexual?”

“Yeah what about it?”

“Welllll...... I have a crush on someone.” Lammy’s eyes shot wide open. “R-REALLY?!? Who? I won’t tell them, I promise.”

“That’s the thing.”

“What is it, you can tell me anything Katy, your my best friend.” At that moment, she became anxious, Katy couldn’t take it any longer. “It’s you Lammy, I have a crush on you.” Upon hearing this Lammy’s eyes shot wide open and dropped her jaw, her lips began to quiver and her whole body was shaking. Suddenly, she opened the car door and hurriedly walked away into the movie parking lot.

Katy ran out and followed her, Realizing that she had fucked up. “Lammy! Wait! I’m so sorry!” Katy began to cry. “Please don’t go! I’m sorry!” Lammy dropped on her knees and began to sob too. Katy caught up with her. “Lammy, please don’t hate me Lammy, please, I-“  
At that moment, to her surprise, Lammy stood up and wrapped her arms around Katy’s waist, and began to press her delicate face against her chest.  
“Katy, I don’t know what to say. Your funny, sweet, and just downright amazing. Why would you want a spastic, worthless, piece of garbage like me?” Katy, tears flowing down her face, started to hug Lammy as well, squeezing her, but Lammy didn’t mind. “Oh Lammy, don’t say that. you are awesome. You’re thoughtful, caring, and your a fucking awesome person. We’ve been friends ever since we were kids, I don’t want this to end, ever.

“Me neither”

“Lammy, I love you!”

“I love you too Katy!”

The girls stood there hugging each other for a few moments more until Katy broke the silence. “Cmon Lammy, lets go to my place.” Lammy Looked up, still teary eyed.  
“Yes, I would love too.” They Both then went into the car, still holding hands waiting until they met their destination.

When they arrived at Katy’s apartment, both girls climbed into Katy’s twin sized bed and began snuggling under the blankets. “Hey Lammy, guess what?”  
“What is it baby.” Lammy giggles as she said those words, never thinking she’d actually say them. Then, Katy puckered her lips and pressed them against Lammy’s, with the ladder then becoming in total shock. “U-u-u-um K-Katy?”  
“Yes sweetheart?” Lammy then kissed Katy multiple times on her lips, with Katy enjoying every single one.  
“I know something even better that we can do.”  
“What would that be Katy Kat?”  
Katy then squeezed her mouth against Lammy’s and began moving her tongue around inside her. Lammy, dispite being surprised went along and joined her.  
Their tongues were dancing around near each others esophagus. Then when they finished, Lammy whispered.  
“This was the greatest day of my life.”  
“Mine too Lammy, mine too.” At last, they both fell asleep, resting in each other’s arms.


	2. Katy’s Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katy gets evicted and needs somewhere to live.....you can guess what happens next....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sex.....Duh!

When Katy came home from a long and strenuous day at work, she received a “wonderful” surprise. “WHAT!?!?!?! EVICTION NOTICE?!?!?!?!? HOW?!?!?!?!” Apparently she had been evicted because of many many many many MANY noise complaints due to her musical talent. While she began to pack her things in boxes grumbling about it, Lammy called. Suddenly Katy’s ears perked up. Katy and Lammy have been dating for a week now and Katy thought that now that she was moving, she could ask Lammy if they could live together. It would also mean that the noise complaints wouldn’t really be an issue since the landlord at Lammy’s apartment was a huge fan of Milkcan ever since they’re debut concert. So naturally, she answered the phone. “Hellooooo?” “Hi Katy I gotta ask you something.” “Yeah me too but mines not really that important.” Okay, you wanna stay the night at my place, that is if you don’t have plans or anything, I mean it’s only 5:30 so there’s plenty of time to make plans for yourself and-“ Lammy always dragged on the conversation whenever she felt anxious. But Katy knew about this trait of hers and began interjecting. “What a coincidence!!! I was gonna ask the same thing since I got evicted.” And just like that it slipped from her mouth acting as if it’s not a big deal. “It is a big deal.” Said Lammy. You got evicted, you need help packing you need somewhere to li-“ Lammy stopped. “OMYGOSHOMYGOSHOMYGOSH!!!” Katy then squealed in a jubilant tone “Lammy can I-“ “Live with me? Of course!” “EEEEEEEEEEK! I’ll bring all the essentials tonight and get the rest afterwards,” she said hurriedly. Then she began to fill a box with some of her things like tooth brush and Clothes, her music equipment, (including a black box filled with her “toys”) and other junk. It was around Lammy’s dinnertime which consisted of the very healthy cup ramen and delivered pizza when Katy arrived. They greeted each other with a hug and a kiss, and went into Lammy’s apartment. “So whatcha wanna do now, roomie.” Katy said jokingly. “You wanna watch a movie?” “Of course I would baby.” The two embraced in a kiss and began to snuggle on the couch together. “This is the greatest day of my life.” Said Lammy. Upon hearing this, this made Katy happy. She was content with her Lammy, and was ready to spend the rest of her life with her. However there is one thing Katy wants to do with her. After the movie ended, Lammy yawned. “C’mon Katy, lets go to bed.” Katy perked up. “Yeah.....” she got very close to Lammy’s face, can we do something first.” “Liiiike” “Cmere Lam Lam, Ive got a surprise waiting for you. Katy reached in her pocket and pulled out a small white box. When she gave it to Lammy, Her hands were trembling. Her confidence dropped as soon as her girlfriend saw it and began to worry. What if she doesn’t like it, She thought, what if she doesn’t even remember. What if she feels awkward that I’ve still had this after so long. But Katy didn’t care anymore and gave the box to Lammy. When she opened the box, Lammy felt none of those things. In fact she began crying hysterically. “Oh my g-gosh K-k-Katy y-you really-AAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAHAAA!!! She instinctively hugged Katy so tightly as the tears were smudged on her clothes. “I-I can’t believe that after all these years, *sniff* you still kept Gundham’s sword! She was referring to her stuffed panda’s tiny, plastic sword that she gave to Katy as a memento when she moved away when they were little. In actuality however, Katy’s family actually just moved houses on a different block but Katy being the overdramatic kindergartener she was made it to be so much more devastating than it actually was. *Flashback* *Cue the Arthur dream music* The school bell rings. Playtime! A complete hour of fun for the kids of course not the teachers. but in the middle of the childish chaos, a little blue kitten was crying. Crying because she’s moving away (to another house on a different but same town). Then an even more little, orange, lamb begins running to her friend’s aid. “Whats wong Katy?” “IIIIM MOVING!!” The little Lammy was then crying too while hearing this news. In their minds, Katy and Lammy were never going to see each other ever again. When they were on the bus, the two girls decided to give little mementos so they would never forget their best friend. Katy gave her her favorite bow while Lammy gave her plush’s tiny sword. They exchanged them hugged each other for their (not) last goodbye. “Lammy, You wil’ awways be my bestest fwiend in the wowld.” Lammy started to cry. “I wiww, fowewwew and ewwew.” When school started back Monday, Lammy dropped everything when she saw Katy and both squeezed each other upon the sight of their best friend’s not so sudden appearance. “Katy!!!!!” “Wammy!!!!!” *End of flashback* After reliving that memory once again, Katy began to cry alongside Lammy and began to hug her as well. “K-Katy I’m sorry, I lost the bow it’s i-i-i-it-“ “I don’t care baby!” Katy began to weep harder. “You don’t need a stupid ribbon for me to know that you love me.” Lammy stared into the leaking void known as Katy’s eyes, looking at her with the same emotions of joy. “I know-w.” “I love you.” “Me too.” The couple cuddled together for what seemed like hours. The two were reminiscing about their childhood and the memories they have spent together. Katy looked at the clock. It was 11:00 PM. But before they went to bed, Katy wanted to do something extra with her sexy little ewe. “Hey Lammy.” Katy said with a smug little grin on her face. “Yeah?” “I’m gonna go take a shower.” Lammy nodded at first but then realized something. “Wait didn’t you take one this morni-“ Katy put her hand gently down onto the back of Lammy’s warm, soft hand. The blue feline looked at her girlfriend’s beautiful, confused, eyes. “Yeah, I know, but I want to do it a liiiiiittle but different than the first time.” She then glared into the lamb’s eyes and raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively. Lammy’s eyes grew wide as soon as she caught on, and despite being anxious immediately she started to nod. “What was that?” Katy giggled childishly “Uh-huh, yes....ma’am” “Geez baby you don’t have to call me that.” The girls held hands and entered the bathroom. Without needing too, Katy locked the door without Lammy knowing, And began to hold both of her girlfriend’s hands. They were trembling. Katy could tell Lammy was excited but nervous at the same time. This was her first time after all. “K-Katy?” “Yeah babe?” “I don’t know about this. I mean I haven’t even taken off my clothes in front of anyone before, “let alone take a shower with them.” Katy gave her a hug. “It’s okay if you don’t want to. We don’t have to do this tonight, and to be honest with you...This is my first time too.” Katy answered truthfully. “Well.......I kinda wanted my first time to be with you anyway.” “Me too baby. Me too” “Are you ready hun?” “Y-yes babe.” Katy slowly slid her fingers down under the bottom of Lammy’s shirt and lifted it up revealing Lammy’s bra. She then put her hands behind her back undoing it slowly. She did this to savor the moment of erotica of her Lammy. Finally.... *Boing* Her tits were bigger and rounder than Katy expected. They were DD’s compared to Katy’s B cup chest. She stared into Lammy’s tits, mesmerized at how they jiggled whenever Lammy moved and how smooth they looked. “Woah Lammy! These knockers are huge. Do you dip them into milk every night or what?!” Lammy giggled but was also a little embarrassed. “D-d-do you want t-t-to feel them?” Katy’s ears perked. “Would I?!” She then squeezed Lammy’s breasts softly. She did this slowly as well since this was both their for times. They felt like balloons filled with memory foam. Lammy moaned as Katy pressed them harder. Now it was Lammy’s turn. She took off Katy’s shirt and found out that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath and was really surprised. “Katy can I-“ “Squeeze them? hell yeah!” Katy interrupted. Without word, Lammy pressed her hands on Katy’s boobs clutching softly yet firmly. This caused the cat to moan and to fondle Lammy’s chest, causing her to moan more as well. Katy then knelt on the floor as she started to lick the tip of her nipples and sucking them. Lammy also began to grab Katy’s Tits, and played with them as well. “Oh, K-Katy this feels good.” “Oh! Yes yes yes yes, fuck! your tits are so hot.” “Yeah, thanks baby” Katy had an idea. She grabbed Lammy by the waist and started to pull down her pants revealing that smooth orange ass that Katy had wanted to devour ever since that day at the mall. Lammy was shocked at first and then without thinking clearly grabbed Katy from behind her and pulled down her pants to show an equally huge, blue, butt. Katy frizzed up her tail in excitement and ran to the door, picked up Lammy, unlocked the door, and lightly carried her to the bed, only to plop her body down on the bed facing her stomach. Lammy, despite being surprised, was having a great time. “O-o-oh oh k-Katy, I I don’t know what to say.” Katy, naked, sat down next to her.” Hun, if you don’t want to do this you doOOOO!!!! Lammy’s hand darted straight for Katy’s vagina, however, Katy caught it between her thighs. “Nice try Lam-Lam, but this kitty’s hunger needs to be satisfied. She turned Lammy around on her back and.... Saw the cutest little lamb she’s ever known. Katy and Lammy looked at each other’s eyes lovingly. Suddenly, Katy very faintly heard something come out of Lammy’s mouth. “f-fuck me” Without a word Katy spread open Lammy’s legs and was face to face with her moist pussy. Katy pressed her mouth against Lammy and stuck her tongue inside of it. Lammy began to whimper, as she licked up and down and left and right. Katy was ecstatic. She was eating out of her best friend’s vagina! However after awhile Katy couldn’t control herself anymore. She climbed on top of Lammy and sat on top of her face. Lammy was quick to adapt to this position as Katy was grinding her crotch against Lammy’s mouth while the ladder was eating out her friends pussy. Suddenly.... “Lammy! I’m about to cum!!!! “Mnfmnfmnf!!!!” Katy exploded all over Lammy’s face, covering every inch of it in her cum. Licking as much as she could, Lammy started to breathe heavily. “This is so fucking GOOD!!!” “Oh Laaam Laaam!” Katy sung. “Y-yeah hun?” “You’re not finished.” Katy pressed her hands on Lammy’s ass pushing them apart giving Katy front row seats to Lammy’s clean, wet, perfect asshole “K-k-Katy!?” “Someone outta dat ass!” And as soon as she said those words, she dove into her butt and licked away (it was clean inside and out). Lammy began to moan as she perked her hips to make it easier for Katy to eat out of her. Katy squeezed her girlfriend’s ass so tightly, red marks began to show. However, Lammy didn’t mind for, she has never felt this aroused in her entire life. Lammy was almost at the point where she cum any moment. Katy was finished eating out her ass and forcefully stuck two fingers into her pucker. “Mmm-mmm-MMMMMMM Katy!!! Thrust it more, thrust it more!!!” Katy was thrusting furiously into Lammy’s ass while at the same time fingering Lammy pussy from behind. “Katy!!!! I’m Cumming!!!!!” Lammy screamed while Katy made the decision to give that big booty a slap. Finally without warning.... *SMACK!!!!* “NNNNNNNNGGGGGGHHHHHHYAAAA!OOOOOOOOOOH FUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!” Lammy’s crotch shot cum like volcano. It Katy then began to turn her around to an angle where it would be easiest to devour the currently oozing semen from her pussy to the bed. “well that was a workout “ Lammy said. Katy wiped he mouth and crawled into bed “My first and best time with my best friend.” Lammy blushed as Katy began to snuggly spoon her. It was in this position that made Lammy feel safe and sound from the world of stress. “Goodnight Lammy” Katy Yawned. “Goodnight Katy” Later that night, a storm had formed in PaRappa town. Katy and her little lamb however, were able to sleep through it. That is when Katy was then awoken by Lammy tossing and turning in her bed. When out of nowhere... “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!” Katy’s eyes bolted open and looked at her girlfriend who was now crying. “Oh my god Lammy are you alright!?!?” Lammy then squeezed Katy for protection from god knows what Lammy had been through. Lammy was stuttering but still made it clear on what happened. I-i-i had a n-n-nightmare. I’m sorry if... ya know... i woke you up for something as stupid as-“ “Hun I don’t care. All I care about is you. Are you okay?” Lammy was shaking despite her claims of being calm. Katy hugged her. “Look Lammy, You wanna talk to me about it?” Lammy nodded. “In my dream, I was sitting in a chair in a nursery. Then everything was on fire! I heard the sounds of babies crying due to the heat. Because of this I ran to the roof and I climbed into a plane. But the only person on that plane was a white and black bear holding a chainsaw. And the plane crashed into Hell and...and...AAAAAAAAAAH!!!” Lammy was crying again. “Oh honey! That sounds terrible. But you know what Lamdoodle?” Lammy looked up. “I was just a dream. It’s okay now. You’re safe with me.” Katy softly wrapped her arms around her and began to sing. “No shedding tears, Goal is real near...(and so on...) “Lammy, I love you, don’t let some nightmare keep you down.” Lammy looked up and kissed Katy. “Thank you Katy, you’re the best.” A few minutes after Lammy fell back asleep, she started to mutter to herself. “H-hi my name is Wammy. I wike youw bow. I newer had any fwiends befowe. Youw my best fwiend in the whole wide wowld!!!” This made Katy cry.


	3. Tricycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christ
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It’s been a while since we’ve last saw these girls, huh?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is kinda first draft so I apologize if it’s not as good as the others...Regardless...ENJOY

Its...been another month since Katy and Lammy were dating, and things kept going strong. With the recent success of the concert that they had the day prior, it called for a party. Luckily for her, her friend PaRappa wanted to have a party too, soof course Katy planned on going. At the same time, she wanted to help set up the party as well. The party would take place in PaRappa’s house, and there would be soda, sweets, and other cavity creating junk that everyone loves. However, this party had one little perk....

PaRappa’s parents left for a week vacation in Hawaii. Now this was PaRappa, a 16 year old gangster wannabe. I wonder what would happen..........

BOOZE, (protected) SEX, and of course, FUN.

Of course PaRappa had to take some safety measures, one being that the keys of everyone that brought a car were put in a small safe that only PJ knew (Since he was abstaining and offered to drive the drunk people home).

 

Katy was helping PJ tie a giant disco ball in the living room when Lammy Called.

 

“Hi Katy.” Katy started to beam.

“Hey Lam What’s up?”

“Do you think I should wear those pair of jeans that I bought at the mall a while back or the ones with holes in the knees?”

“Didn’t you cut holes in the jeans that ‘made your butt look big’?”

Katy could overhear slight giggling over the phone.

“Yeah I’ll wear those then. So am I still gonna pick Ma-San up and meet you at the party?”

“Yeah! But before you do.....call Ma-San and tell her that Katy wants the good stuff.....”

Lammy was confused. What the heck did she mean by good stuff anyway?

“Good Stuff?”

“I’ll show you later. I Gotta go before PaRappa accidentally kills himself by trying to lift a table. Bye. Love you Lam!”

“You too Kit Kat!”

Lammy was still unsure about what Katy meant by “good stuff”. After she called Ma-San about the ‘good stuff’, she got dressed and left for the party.

 

The party had started. Katy changed into a black tank top with grey baggy sweatpants. It wasn’t the best look she’s ever had but Katy was here to have fun, not to look fancy. She put on her lipstick and entered the room with the party. Everyone Katy knew was there. All except two...

 

A knock was heard on the door. When it opened, in came two girls both wearing leather jackets. This was Lammy and Ma-San, who recently just got of the formers motorcycle and gave PJ the keys. “Lam! Ma!” Katy gave both of them a hug and Lammy a kiss. Katy was practically pulling them into the dance floor (which was basically a cleared out living room with the couch on top of the roof somehow). “C’mon! Let’s jam together!”

“(Heck yeah!)”

“Okay!”

The three girls were dancing to the beat of whatever song was playing over the speakers. Coincidentally all of their favorite party songs were playing. Robot Rock, Fly Routine, Hey Ya, and hell even some of their own songs were playing. Katy went to get a drink when Lammy interrupted her. “Hey! I love this song! wanna dance Katy?”

Katy had a flashback to a very similar party....

 

FLASHBACK

 

My turn! PaRappa excitingly exclaimed while spinning the bottle. It landed on himself. “Ah What!? Again!? It’s like the 7th time in a row!” PaRappa was desperately trying to land on Sunny. It was now Lammy’s Turn. She spun it and it landed on Katy. When Katy noticed who landed on her she was shocked. “Lammy!? I have to kiss Lammy!?” Lammy of course was embarrassed. However so was Katy.

“U-Um it’s okay! I can skip my turn if you want Katy!”

Katy was silent for a while. If you saw her you could tell she was deeply thinking about something.

Then suddenly she spoke.

“Nope! It’s okay. I can kiss Lammy. After all, she is my best friend. Lammy blushed and shyly puckered her lips. As Katy pressed her lips against hers, she stuck her tongue inside of her mouth. Lammy was shocked. She was muffling in confusion, but Lammy didn’t stop Until they both pulled back. The circle was shocked. Even Ma-San who already knew Katy’s Secret. Katy became pale and stared at Lammy. “Oh my god...Lammy I’m so-“

“It’s okay! We just got a little carried away you know.”

 

”No! That had nothing to do with you!!!”

Katy was embarrassed. She didn’t know what to tell everyone, and then, she had an idea. Katy felt as if she wanted to tell everyone. she wanted to come out.

 

“Guys....I wanna confess something to everyone.”

“What is it?” PJ asked.

“I’m....”

“(Holy shit she’s gonna do it)” Ma-San muttered to herself as she was recording.”

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m gay.......”

 

The Circle was silent....But then......Everyone exploded with laughter.

Even Lammy let out a little chuckle. It was at this moment Katy remembered something. Something horrible. When Katy was in 2nd Grade she was bullied a lot by the other kids. It started when a young Joe Chin ask Katy if she wanted to marry him. Katy being the spunky yet grumpy 7 year old she was, obviously yelled no saying that “She would rather wants to marry Lammy instead ofs a ugly, smelly, Mutt-Boy like you.” Everyone in class heard this and took it the wrong way as they thought that Katy hates boys and wants to marry a girl instead. Lammy knew what she meant so she wasn’t embarrassed. This caused her to get into many fights (most of which she would win) and would get called names and unintentional homophobic slurs. After a while many ofthe rumors stopped and everyone stopped believing in it. It got to the point where most people didn’t care if it were true or not. However, Now in high school, Katy was seen as the girl that nobody wants to date (Except PaRappa but Katy knew that Sunny liked him so she ignored it). One time, Katy went to see distant family in Louisiana, and saw a news story of a shooting at a pride parade.

 

Katy was sick of the bullying and she was pissed and on the verge of tears.

“YEAH! SO WHAT! I like girls! Just leave me alone!!!” PaRappa spoke up. Dying down the laughter a bit. “That’s what you wanted to announce!? Something so meaningless!”

“What!? Meaningless!?”

“We don’t care!”

Sunny went up to her. “What they’re trying to (sunny looks at them with her death stare while emphasizing on the word “POORLY”) say is that we don’t really care if you’re gay.” “Yeah we like you cuz you’re you!”

“Yeah it’s true! (Sorry I should’ve said it differently.)

Katy calmed down a lot more, and tears began to fall on her face.

“Wait!” Lammy cried. “Does that mean you like me!?” Katy could see the fear in her eyes. “Not like that silly!!! You’re just my best friend! I was just caught in the moment.”

 

END FLASHBACK

 

“I’d love that.” Katy said as she grabbed Lammy’s hand. Lammy began to blush like a cherry when Katy softly held the other hand. Meanwhile, PJ who was eavesdropping played “She Keeps Me Warm,” the couples special song.

 

“C’mere Lam, I know how much you like this song.” The song played out as the two held each other in arms. Lammy held her hands on Katy’s hips while the ladder rested her palms on Lammy’s shoulders. Her eyes were beaming as she saw the lamb’s shy expression. She’s hasn’t done anything in public too much and this was the first time they danced together. Despite her feeling this way, They both felt safe in each others arms, and all their troubles went away.

The two girls were slow dancing, but more snuggly. As the song ended, they were in a love embrace. And not long after, they were making out in front of everyone. They weren’t the only ones, PaRappa and Sunny were doing the same during different times of the party.

“(Hey Kat!)” Ma-San interrupted. (“I got the ‘good stuff’ you wanted. You wanna go upstairs?)”

“Heck Yeah!”

“What?”

Lammy was confused, she didn’t know what the other MilkCans had planned.

But as they entered PaRappa’s room, they locked the door, and opened what was in the box....

 

“Catnip!?!?!”

 

Lammy was shocked, although catnip is legal in PaRappa Town, it was still the feline equivalent to weed. And anyone could use it without having Any life threatening side effects.

 

“I-I-where did you get this stuff?!” Katy giggled. “I know a guy.” Ma-San rolled her eyes and pulled out a Bong. Katy lit the pipe, practically making out with it, and blew the smoke into the air. “Ah! Much better....Yo Ma-San, you want some?

“(Hell yeah!)” Ma-San snached the bong and did the same as Katy. Lammy was worried, even though it was legal, it was still frowned upon in PaRappa town. Lammy spoke up. “I don’t w-want to.”

 

“(Why Not?)”

 

“I’m just....not ready...yet...”

 

Katy scooted next to her girlfriend and held her back. “Honey, it’s okay, We’re not pressuring you to do this. We only Do this occasionally, and there’s no way In hell I will stop you if don’t want to. If you’re for what ever reason curious, I will show you around....”

 

Lammy paused, then she let out a giggle.

 

“All right, pass it over.”

 

“Great! Now what you’re gonna do is...”

 

The three went on and began to smoke deep within the night. Then after a while, The girls fell asleep all cuddling next to each other with an empty bong next to them. It was obvious that Katy would be purring as she held her Lam Lam.”

 

The 3 girls woke up to the sound of PaRappa screaming. They ran down the stairs only to find PaRappa Flipping out.

“My parents are gonna be here in 15 Minutes!!!!! My dad’s gonna kill me!!!!!” The House was a Pigsty, but even that would be a huge understatement. There were beer cans everywhere, and apparently there was a giant orgy going on last night when The girls were smoking cat pot upstairs. This being evident as Katy stepped on a used condom that was laying on the floor. “(Ah man! We Missed it.)”

 

“MA-!”

 

“You guys are gonna help me out right?” PaRappa asked frantically. But unfortunately for him the girls had already grabbed their stuff and left. PaRappa’s screams could be heard miles away from his house. Meanwhile the MilkCans were riding on the motorcycle that Lammy had came to the party with. The sky was dark. It must be early Katy thought as they neared Her and Lammy’s apartment. She then Remembered something that needed to be returned.

“Hey Lam! Mind if you pull over on that exit over there?”

“No problem, whatcha need?”

“I just gotta return something.”

Lammy pulled over as they parked into an empty parking lot for a weird, old, dilapidated, shack.

The shack smelled. To Lammy, it smelled oddly familiar. Just then as Katy hopped off the bike, a Strange man came out of the shack. He was probably in his early twenties, had a white jacket, and had the biggest brown hair that Lammy had ever seen.

“Yo Kat! How’s it hanging!?”

“Sup Hiro! What are you doing in town?”

The man, Hiro, spoke. “I was just getting some of that banyan ya know what I’m saying?”

“Yeah! Wait...weren’t you on probation?”

The man dropped his jaw as well as his Banyan....

“OOOH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”

The man ran immediately out of sight.

“Who was that?” Lammy asked.

“Don’t worry about it. Just some stoner from high school that’s all. Katy went into the shack and came out quickly.

“(So are you gonna tell Lammy about what you did or are we gonna traumatize the poor girl?)”

“Fair enough M.S.....I was just returning the bong we rented.”

Lammy looked confused. “Aren’t you supposed to keep those things clean?”

Katy went silent. “Ya know, I don’t really know if that beaver guy did or not.”

“B-Beaver Guy?”

Lammy Remembered something.... “ I Wonder Why Paul Chuck is selling Guitars, Chainsaws, Guns, Cigarettes, Moonshine, Meth, Confederate flags, Beer, Propane, Machetes, Weed, catnip, old KKK Robes, Stuffed animals, Mogwai, bootleg video games from China AND Catnip Bongs these days.”

“(Yeah......wait.......he sells guitars?)”

 

The girls finally went to the apartment complex and entered their house. They were all extremely tired. Katy looked at the Time. 5:52 AM she thought as she practically carried Lammy into bed. Her precious ewe was fast asleep as she got off the bike. Ma-San was tired as well. As soon as she entered the door, she ran into Katy’s room and put herself in bed.

“Come on Ma-San, We’re tired too.”

But They were too late, Ma-San was already out cold.

Katy gently pushed her over and set Lammy down. It was a twin size, so it was somewhat weird. Afterwards, Katy took off her clothes and slid into bed. Despite Lammy wearing a leather jacket, and Katy wearing nothing but her panties, she was still very comfortable.

 

But that urge came again. That desire of extreme magnitude returned as Lammy’s cheek was pressed against Katy’s face. The feeling...........of lust.

 

There’s no way I could do this! Katy thought as she debating on whether or not to wake her up for something as stupid as that. How would she react if she woke her up and asked for sex. Besides, Ma-San was on the other side of Lammy’s body, so even if she agreed, Ma-San would still be right next to her. She probably didn’t even realize Katy’s chest was exposed! Oh well, Katy thought, and was drifting off to sle-

 

“Katy? You awake?”

 

This turned out to be Lammy, who was breathing heavily, almost as if she saw a ghost.

 

“Hun?” Katy whispered. “You should get some sleep.”

“I-I had had a nightmare.”

“Huh? Again?!” Although Katy wasn’t trying to sound rude, it came off that way.

“I’m sorry, I just have all these thoughts in my head and I-“

Katy interrupted her.

“Lammy, it’s okay! It’s just the 3rd one this week that’s all. I’m not trying to sound like a bitch or anything. You do know that right?”

Lammy calmed down. “Kate, don’t think bad about yourself like that. I know what you mean.”

Katy went quiet, then suddenly...

 

Katy giggled.

“Heh, normally I’M the one who says that dum dum.

 

Katy playfully pushed Lammy aside only so she could do the same to her.

“Also, why’d you call me Kate?”

Lammy pushed back...

 

“I don’t know, I thought it sounde-

 

 

.....oops....”

 

Lammy was clutching Katy’s Breast.

After blushing for a long while, Lammy pulled back her hand and covers her face with the blanket.

 

“Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh!!!! I’m so sorry!!!”

 

Katy was holding back her laughter. “Don’t be. We’re dating....remember...?”

 

You could tell by the smug look on Katy’s face that she was up to no good.....

“Okie Dokie Hun! I’m gonna get up. But don’t you worry! I’m gonna give you a surprise you’ll never forget!”

Lammy let out a forced laugh. “Coming from you, I’m probably gonna be surprised.” The girls kissed each other good night as Katy went along her way.

“Yeah I’ll be surprised.” Lammy fearfully said to herself as she collected more space and blanket.

God knows what the hell she’s gonna do Lammy thought while rubbing her eyes. Katy has a history with her ‘Surprises’.

 

Then.......after a while........Lammy woke up. The thing that woke her up was the potent aroma of something sweet....it smelt like......IHOP?

 

Lammy got up and followed the smell into the living room to find.........

 

 

 

 

“Heyyy Lam-Lam!”

 

 

 

Katy was completely naked and bent over on the couch with pancakes nearby.

 

“I made some pancakes if you want some, and If you want.....I can give you my own cake.”

 

Lammy was in utter shock when she called her name once more. What the fuck was she doing?

“Katy! What are you doing?!”

“About to be you! If you wanna come closer }:3”

Lammy with no hesitation walks over to her. “Fudge babe.....Ma-San’s in the other room.” Lammy said while rolling her eyes taking off her jacket.

“Well, she’s not awake.......is she?”

Lammy took of her shirt revealing her bra. Then Katy got up and sexily walked towards her.

 

“Swiggity Swootie...

Coming for that booty”

 

 

“Oh Jesus Christ,” After that painful reference, Lammy laughed as Katy gently grabbed her breasts. She undid her bra and began to grope her while their mouths collided.

 

Katy pushed her lover on the couch as they wrapped each other into a blanket as they made out. Suddenly, Lammy clenched Katy’s crotch causing her to yelp in surprise.

Lammy wiggled her fingers as Katy began to moan into her pillow begging Lammy for more. The fingering became more frequent as the lamb tickled the pussy’s pussy. Then, Lammy had the confidence to jam her whole hand in there, causing Katy to scream in pleasure. Her vagina was leaking as Lammy pulled her hand out. It was covered in her semen.

But Katy’s vagina was still oozing out and dripping down her ass. She bent over allowing Lammy to clean up by licking the cum off her rear. The girls laid back down on the couch feeling very comfortable next to each other. Just then...Katy grabbed Lammy by the rear, and moved her so that Lammy’s waist was facing her head.

 

“Katy!?” She moaned in surprise and glee as Katy clenched her ass and spread it open. Lammy’s vagina was extremely slippery as Katy tried to lick very small and quickly as Lammy uncharacteristically begged of more.

“Oh please Katy, taste my pussy, just eat it out baby!”

“Of course my sweet widdle bitch. I can’t wait to devour your plump little cootchie!” Lammy spread open her wet vagina so Katy could easily eat it out.

“What are you fucking waiting for!?!? Just jam your tongue inside of me!!! I’m your slut!!!”

“Oh Yes you are! Oh yes you”- She stopped....In the corner of her eye...Katy noticed something.....

 

Or in this case.....someone.......

 

 

 

Ma-San was standing in the hallway, watching the two of them fool around.

 

 

 

“AAAAH!!!!!!! MA-SAN!?!?” Lammy screamed as she quickly tried to cover herself with the blanket. “Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Im so sorry! I d-don’t know what came over me..I”-

 

“I take full responsibility for this.” Katy defended. While shaking in sweat. Internally Livid, Ma-San looked at them. annoyed, she walked out of the apartment building with her Firecracker lit.

 

The door slammed.

 

“Shit! Shit! Shitshitshitshitshitshit!!!!!!Katy frantically put on her clothes and grabbed her phone as Lammy was having a panic attack.

 

“Ohhhhhhh nooooooo!!!! I’m such an idiot! Why did I do that!? Why?!”

“Could you get ahold of yourself!?” Katy yelled from the other side of the room. “Don’t blame yourself for what happened! You go get dressed, I’m gonna call Ma-San.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The phone started ringing in Ma-San’s car as she sped to 60 miles per hour. (which was the actual speed limit but Ma-San likes to think that she’s going over). Her hands were clenchingthe steering wheel as the dynamite from her head was fuming. Ma-San was aggravated at witnessing her friends having sex on the couch.

 

“(I was in the other fucking room!!! It was was like 9 AM! I woke up to Katy Screaming!!! I thought she was hurt or-). Ma-San rambled in anger as the phone kept ringing.

 

“(They could’ve just waited until I left and FOR FUCK SAKE WHAT IS IT NOW)!??!?!?!”

 

She pulled over at a gas station to pick up the phone.....and on the other side....

 

 

“(What)?!” She answered while gritting her teeth. And what She heard was nothing more than a soft spoken sob from Lammy.

 

 

“Ma-San..........I’m sorry.....I’m sorry for doing that......if y-y-you hate me that’s fine.....if you don’t want to be friends with me anymore....that’s fine......*gasp*.......I.......*Cough*......don’t want you to hate me........”

 

 

Ma-San was distraught....and she felt bad for her. “(Hey, Hey! Lammy, I don’t hate you! I was just made at waking up to that!) it has nothing against)-

 

“I’m a loser! I’m a pussy who h-has to be pitied! I don’t deserve to be babied my friends!”

 

Ma-San had every reason to be angry at them....but.....she didn’t care as much anymore....the audio coming from the phone was mainly consisted of Lammy wailing while Katy was comforting her.

 

“Ma-San.......This was my fault.....I wanted to do that right then and there.....if you’re gonna be mad at anyone be mad at me. Lammy just went along with everything.....”

 

 

She paused.........

 

 

“(Actually........guys....?.......I forgive you......I’m still a little mad at you......but I forgive you......I don’t want you to think that our friendship will end. Hell without you guys I might be still working at my parents pharmacy for Christ sakes......I love you guys.....let’s just.....forget about this for a while.....I’m coming back.”

 

“M-M-Ma-San?” Lammy quivered. “Do you really think that.”

 

“(Of course I do.............)”

 

 

 

 

 

The girls went silent.

 

 

 

 

 

“(So on a completely unrelated note, I saw some pancakes on the table when I left. Is there any more?)”

 

 

Katy smirked. “Oh you have no idea what we’re were gonna do originally...”

 

“You know I’m actually glad that Ma-San interrupted us so we wouldn’t have to do whatever the heck we WERE gonna do.”

 

Ma-San chuckled on the other end.....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“(You guys are gross........I love it.)” she sighed as she sat back into her car seat, relieved. “(But In all seriousness, don’t do this again...I don’t mind if you do that, but I don’t wanna catch you guys doing whatever the heck you guys do, capisce?”

 

 

Back at the apartment, Katy smiled.

“Whatever you say Ma.” Lammy was also calmed down as she was looking at the calendar..............

 

 

 

 

The calendar...........

 

 

 

“OOOOOOOOHHH NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!”

 

Lammy was back to freaking out. Luckily Katy was quick to respond.....

 

“Lammy!? What’s wrong!?”

 

 

“I’m gonna be work on my first day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” In less than 10 seconds, Lammy was dressed in khaki pants with a tucked in, matching, collared shirt.

 

 

To make a long story short, since the MilkCan money and the money Katy was making at the coffee shop was just barely enough for bills......Lammy needed a Job. So the day before the party, Lammy had an interview which was accepted due to the fact that she was replacing someone who accidentally got their head stuck inside an elephant’s rectum......

 

 

 

 

Lovely........

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lammy burst out of the door. Katy was screaming after her...

“Lammy!!! Wait!!!!!! Your shift starts at 1:30!!!!!!!!!”

 

 

It was too late, Lammy had already left the building.

Ma-San was still on the other end about to wrap up her call when suddenly....She spoke up.

 

“Katy, since Lammy’s not here, can you keep a secret?” Katy look at the phone in somewhat surprise. “Yeah! Of course! What’s wrong?”

 

Ma-San sighed. She hated telling people about this certain thing. “(My parents own the pharmacy downtown, right?)”

“Yeah, I know. What about it.”

 

“The fact that I also work there too.”

 

“Go on.”

 

She started to rub the back of her head as she scratched the stick of dynamite in her head. “(The other day, my parents and I got into an argument. One about my life, and how I should ‘live the family’s destiny’ or whatever.)

 

Ma-San’s parents did not enjoy the fact that their daughter, the heiress to the ‘Ma-Dynasty’ wanted to be a musician. They wanted to pass down the family pharmacy on their only daughter. And since Ma-San openly doesn’t want that future, she and her parents haven’t gotten along very well in the past few years.

 

“(They expect a lot more of me than what I can and want to do with my life. It’s come to the point where I can’t be in the same room with them without fussing at me).”

 

Ma-San took a deep breath..... “(Do you mind if I bunk in with you guys)?”

 

Katy raised her eyebrows in surprise. She was confused at her request. “Why? I mean I don’t have a problem with it, it’s just that there a bunch of things we need to put into consideration and such.

 

“(I know, and I’ll help you guys out.)” Ma-San inhaled deeply through her nostrils as she was about to say something that she might regret.......

 

“(You know Katy, ever since we met in Middle school, you and Lammy were always around. Now that we’ve known each other for so long now........*sigh* ........It feels like you guys are my family. Ya know...)” Katy froze as she looked at her phone.

“Do you really think that....”

 

“(Yeah! And no I don’t mean to talk shit about my parents, but....MilkCan means the world to me! It’s fine if you don’t want to, I’m gonna be fine no matter what you say).” She sat there, in her parked car in the gas station, with her hands covering her face in embarrassment at what she just said. Until.......

 

 

“If It were up to me....I’d have you inside my apartment right this minute!” Katy beamed. “However, I gotta talk to Lammy about the whole thing and get her approval, but knowing her she’ll definitely say yes!”

 

Ma-San scoffed on the other side. “(My parents might think it would be good since I’m moving out! Heheh!)” But her smirk turned upside down as she was about to say something.

 

 

“(Katy.....thank you.......)”

 

“No problem!”

 

“(But........there’s also another reason why I want to do this.....)” she took a deep breath as she prepared for what she was about to say next.....

 

 

 

 

 

 

“(I love you guys).”

 

 

 

 

 

Katy went mute

 

 

“Um.......I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

“(I mean.....I like you guys in the same way You and Lammy like each other)..........”

 

 

Katy raised her eyebrows as her jaw slightly dropped. Out of all the people....Ma-San Likes me!?!?! She thought. Her hands were trembling as the phone slipped from her hands.

On Ma-San’s side of the line all she could hear was an audible THUD!!!!!

 

“(You know what, Nevermind. Forget I said anything.)”

 

“Wait! Now hold on a sec Ma....Look, the thing me and Lammy have is.....kinda important to us.......I’ve known her practically all my life. She’s like a sister to me! .......I don’t mean to make you upset......but......You’re kind of a third wheel.....”

 

 

Ma-San was breathing in and out heavily trying to keep her cool as tears trickled down her face......She felt embarrassed and didn’t want things to change from how they already were.

 

 

“(Yeah, I get it......I’m sorry for asking.....I should know my pl-)”

 

“However.........” Katy dramatically built up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“MilkCan is like a tricycle! And what’s a tricycle....without a third wheel?!”

 

 

 

 

 

Ma-San’s mind was blown......Literally.....smoke engulfed the car as Ma-San, covered in soot, was now crying not in sadness, but joy...

 

 

“(Are you serious?! You want me too be with you guys!?)”

 

“ Uh-Huh! We love you Ma-San! What would We be without you?”

 

“(*gasp* damn it....right in the feels. Wait...If we’re dating now, would that be cheating on Lammy?!)”

 

“We’re not dating yet hun.... you gotta date Lammy too you know. Hey how about this, Tomorrow, I’m gonna arrange a date for you and Lammy! That way you guys would get to know you better!”

 

“(That sounds good!)”

 

 

“I’m gonna call Lammy and tell her that you’re moving in. And...OH SNAP! My phone’s about to die! Gotta go, so....pack your things and tomorrow morning, Me and Lammy will help you pack. Bye!!!!! Hugs and Kisses!!!!”

 

“(Hugs and kisses to you too.)”

 

As soon as Katy hung up the phone, Ma-San wiped her face and drove out the gas station.....

 

 

 

 

 

She had an announcement to make to her parents.......

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
